


En el ojo del espectador

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missionary Position
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, Ryo-chan.” le dijo, cruzando los brazos y sentándose en la cama, tratando de parecer determinad. “Es una cuestión de física. Y me temo que la física diga que no puedo levantarte contra ninguna superficie de esta casa mientras tenemos sexo.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	En el ojo del espectador

**En el ojo del espectador**

“Te estoy diciendo que es una cuestión de física, no de fuerza. Si ellos pueden, pues nosotros podemos también.”

A veces, Daiki se encontraba soñando despierto y, muy a menudo, soñaba de un mundo donde Yamada y Chinen se odiaban. Donde hubieran peleado, o algo así. Cualquiera, de verdad, que los hubiera hecho dejar de competir sobre su vida sexual.

“Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, Ryo-chan.” le dijo, cruzando los brazos y sentándose en la cama, tratando de parecer determinad. “ _Es_ una cuestión de física. Y me temo que la física diga que no puedo levantarte contra ninguna superficie de esta casa mientras tenemos sexo.”

Yamada puso mala cara, algo que no ayudó su posición. Aunque lo encontrara sexy casi todo el tiempo, Daiki no podía estar del humor correcto cuando estaba tan terco.

“Piensa en las paredes.” le dijo el menor, sentándose a su lado e indicando frente a sí, la pared a lado de la ventana. “Si me tienes contra la pared, sólo haces mitad del esfuerzo. ¿No debería ser así?” preguntó, esperanzado.

Ahora, podía ir de dos maneras: Daiki podía seguir remarcando la imposibilidad del proyecto y oírlo quejarse hasta el fin de sus días, o podía conformarse y dejar que descubriera solo que no podían hacerlo. Que Daiki no era tan alto ni tan fuerte como a Yuya y que Ryosuke – aunque nunca lo habría dicho así en alta voz – no era ni delgado ni absolutamente agile como a Yuri.

Estaba evidente.

“Vale.” concedió, suspirando. “Podemos intentar. Aunque esté seguro que vamos a fracasar.”

Yamada ni pareció oír la segunda parte de lo que había dicho; se puso en pie, una expresión de triunfo en la cara, y corrió hacia la pared, quitándose rápido los pantalones.

“Eres un novio maravilloso, Dai-chan.” le dijo, mirándolo de una manera tan adorable que Daiki no pudo evitar de reír.

“No lo sé.” comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pero puedes volver aquí. Toda la preparación será a salvo en la cama. No puedo tener una mano extra para ocuparme de eso si tengo que sujetarte.” le hizo notar.

Yamada pareció dividido por un momento, pero al final se encogió de hombros y volvió de él.

Aparentemente, también en su física inventada la opción parecía impracticable.

Sin gracia ni vergüenza, montó al colchón, recuperando el lubrificante por el cajón de la mesilla donde lo guardaban, y lo echó a su novio, pues se tumbó y abrió sin ceremonias las piernas.

“Cuando quieres, estoy listo.” le dijo, todavía sonriendo.

“Maldita sea, Ryo-chan, tú sí que sabes cómo excitar a un hombre.” Daiki se burló de él, al sacudir la cabeza y el quitar el tapón del lubrificante, metiéndose entre sus piernas.

Yamada se levantó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Tengo un larguísimo elenco de hechos que prueban que sé cómo hacerlo.” contestó, al acercarse para darle un beso increíblemente lascivo. “Además, estoy nudo, con las piernas abiertas y te estoy pidiendo de meterme dentro los dedos. ¿De verdad no lo encuentras excitante?” preguntó, en voz baja e inocente, que hizo a Daiki un poco más involucrado que antes.

“Vale, vale. Muy sexy, muy excitado.” concedió. “Ahora túmbate y déjame trabajar. Tengo que preparar a mi novio ingenuo por un fracaso seguro.”

Pensaba que Yamada iba a contestar; en cambio rio y volvió abajo, levantando las caderas de manera atractiva.

Daiki descubrió que si tenía éxito de evitar de pensar en lo que le había pedido su novio, podía tomarla como todas otras ocasiones cuando tenían sexo; y, pues, estar increíblemente excitado.

Habría desafiado cualquiera hombre viviente, de todas formas, a no excitarse frente a la manera como la abertura de Yamada tragaba sus dedos, la manera como se movía para tomar más, animándole con gemidos y unas palabras sucias aquí y allá. Y aunque al saber que era un acto, hecho para evitar que Daiki cambiara idea, el mayor apreciaba.

Llevaba un poco de tiempo preparándolo, más que lo usual, para tratar de evitar el inevitable, cuando Ryosuke se lo hizo notar.

“Daiki, entiendo, eres bien dotado y todo, pero creo en serio que estés exagerando un poco.”

Arioka paró los dedos a mitad dentro de él, levantando los ojos y echándole un vistazo enojado.

“Tú...” empezó a regañarlo, pero se rindió pronto. “Vale. Pues, levántate.” dijo, perdiendo un poco de la excitación que había encontrado mientras lo preparaba.

Yamada rio y volvió a la pared, apoyándose contra de esa de una manera que esperaba fuera bastante seductiva.

Joder, lo era. A Daiki le habría gustado ser unos centímetros más alto y haber pasado un poco de tiempo más al gimnasio.

Lo alcanzó, despacio, sin quitar los ojos de él.

Bien, acabado el problema, acabado el dolor.

Con algunas dificultades, una patada en el estómago y lo que iba a transformarse sin duda en un cardenal en el esternón, tuvo éxito de levantar a Yamada y tenerlo contra la pared.

“¿Viste? Pan comido.” comentó Ryosuke, en aire orgulloso.

Pan co...

Daiki maldijo dentro de su cabeza.

El esfuerzo no estaba excesivo – no era _tan_ débil – pero veía ya el problema.

Las manos estaban firmes bajo los muslos de su novio, lo tenían como si su vida dependiera de eso, y Daiki había desplazado el peso en adelante para usar la pared como pivote.

Pues, sí. Podía tener a su novio contra la pared.

Moverse, claro, era toda otra cosa.

Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, trató de dejar una pierna de Yamada para alcanzar su erección, pero cuando lo hizo Ryosuke empezó a deslizar, pues se apresuró a cogerlo de vuelta, suspirando hondo.

Como había dicho, no podían.

“Por qué no intentas de, sabes...” empezó a decir Yamada, un poco inseguro. “Sin manos. Te lo vi hacer.”

Daiki hizo mala cara, sintiendo fuerte el deseo de dejarlo ir.

“En una _cama_.” dijo, enojado. “Cuando tú estás todo lindo y con las piernas abiertas y, honestamente, yo lo tengo un poco más duro que ahora. No tengo intención de jugar baloncesto con tu cuerpo, ¡sólo porque Yuri y tú tenéis la madurez de dos niños de preescolar!”

Al final, no había mantenido la calma.

Iba a pagarla.

Yamada no parecía enfadado, algo que habría sido mejor de la expresión herida que tenía en la cara.

“Pensaba que pudiéramos.” murmuró, dando un golpe a la mano de Daiki para que lo dejara ir.

Daiki lo hizo y suspiró, llevando una mano a su cara, acariciándolo.

“¿Puedo mostrarte algo?” le preguntó, y cuando Ryosuke se encogió de hombros lo llevó de vuelta a la cama. Lo hizo tumbar en la misma posición que antes, metiéndose entre sus piernas, aguantando la respiración cuando su sexo rozó la abertura del menor.

Hizo efecto a Yamada también, aunque fuera seguro que el menor habría preferido matarse más que mostrárselo en ese momento.

“¿Pues?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja. “¿Es esto que querías mostrarme? ¿El misionero?” siguió, indiferente.

Daiki rio y asintió.

“¿Puedo?” preguntó, presionado su erección contra su cuerpo.

Ryosuke parecía dividido, y estaba comprensible; no estaba del humor, en ese momento, pero Daiki seguía teniendo algo de demostrar. Al final el menor respiró hondo y asintió, llevando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Daiki y cerrando los ojos mientras el mayor entraba dentro de él, despacio pero firme, hasta que fue enteramente dentro.

A pesar de todo, Daiki estaba maravillosamente; sólo le hacía falta hacer sentir a Ryosuke de la misma manera, y las experiencias pasadas le decían que _eso_ – al contrario de desafiar las leyes del universo – podía hacerlo.

“Míranos, Ryo.” le dijo, en voz un poco más ronca. Yamada abrió los ojos, encontrando la cara de su novio frente a sí. “¿Crees qué ese pequeño mojoso engreído pueda mirar a Yuya en los ojos cuando están así?”

Yamada sonrió por la exasperación, entendiendo donde quisiera llegar con eso.

“Quería tomar una dirección más sexy que romántica.” comentó, incapaz de evitar el espasmo de sus caderas, que llevó a Daiki más hondo y lo hizo gemir.

“Es lo mismo.” dijo Arioka, sonriéndole amorosamente. “No puede, ¿no? Porque es demasiado bajo, o Yuya es demasiado alto. Pero personalmente no me interesa de ellos. Todo lo de que me importa es que siempre pensé que estamos bien juntos. A nivel físico, parece que tú seas hecho para mí y yo para ti. ¿No es mucho mejor que poder hacer acrobacias en la cama?”

El hambre en los ojos de su novio, la manera como se apretó a su alrededor, llevando una mano detrás de su espalda, le dijo que eso era el punto correcto.

Daiki conocía a Ryosuke mejor de como el menor se conocía; y sabía qué, aunque le gustara jugar duro, esto era todo lo que le hacía falta: estar en esa cama, el mayor dentro de él, tomándoselo tal como estaba y demostrándole cada vez que era el lugar donde pertenecía. Nada más.

Pues Daiki hizo exactamente eso, y empezó a moverse dentro de él, rápido desde el principio.

Dejó que la expresión en la cara de Yamada lo dirigiera, y se sintió increíblemente bien cuando lo vio echar la cabeza atrás mientras gritaba, aferrándose a él.

“Soy tan tonto.” dijo, jadeando. “Nadie puede darlo tan bien contra una pared. No importan ni fuerza ni equilibrio.” gimió al final de la frase, mientras Daiki llevaba una mano a su erección.

“No es elegante decir ‘te lo dije’ en un momento como esto. Recuérdame de hacerlo más tarde.” se burló del menor, y luego se dejó llevar, el ritmo de las caderas errático, mientras todo lo que podía pensar era hacerle correr a Yamada, y luego hacer lo mismo dentro de él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, sabía qué iba a estar así; Ryosuke abrió los ojos, obligándose a hacerlo, y lo miró intensamente mientras se mordía fuerte los labios y se corría entre sus cuerpos.

En la resaca del placer también, se dio cuenta Daiki, no cerró de vuelta los ojos, y esa idea fue suficiente para hacerlo seguir adelante.

“Estoy cerca.” lo avisó, bajándose a darle un beso desordenado en los labios, alejándose pronto para seguir mirándolo.

“Vale.” dijo Ryosuke, la voz desarticulada. “Córrete dentro de mí, Daiki.”

Y, listo a obedecer, Daiki hizo exactamente eso. Encontró que fuera increíblemente difícil e increíblemente satisfactorio mantener los ojos abiertos para mirar a Yamada mientras se corría, vaciándose dentro de él y todavía empujando, hasta que fue demasiado y tuvo que pararse.

Por un momento, se sintió como si no pudiera moverse; siguieron mirándose, sonriendo cansados, hasta que el mayor no se sintió bastante en control para salir y desmayarse a su lado, al respirar pesadamente.

“No es absolutamente lo que tenía en mente.” dijo Yamada después de un poco de tiempo, metiéndose de costado y teniéndose la cabeza con una mano. Cuando Daiki se giró a mirarlo, vio que sonreía.

“¿Pero de todas formas fue bueno?” preguntó, aunque conociendo ya la respuesta.

Yamada rio, al acercarse para besarlo.

“Mucho más que bueno.” murmuró contra sus labios. Luego suspiró hondo, feliz, y se dejó recaer contra el colchón. “Dai-chan, estaba pensando... ¿lamentarías si restregara en la cara de Yuri el hecho que Yuya y él tienen demasiada diferencia de altura para estar bien juntos?”

Arioka hizo una mueca, al sentarse y al mirarlo.

“Podrías.” dijo, con cuidado. “¿Pero no sería mejor guardarlo para nosotros? No es educado alardear.”

Había intentado.

“No quiero alardear. Sólo decirle un hecho. Es él que siempre alardea, y Yuya esto y Yuya eso, y lo que hace y cuanto son sexys.” rio. “A mí, de todas formas, me gustamos más nosotros.”

Daiki rio, tirándoselo cerca, de manera que Ryosuke fuera encima de él.

“Soy feliz que sea así.” dijo, tierno, y luego hizo una mueca. “Pero si Yuya se da cuenta que todo el asunto del mirarse en los ojos viene de mí, voy a impedirte oficialmente de hablar con Yuri. Para siempre.”

Yamada rio, al asentir.

“No te preocupes. Somos personas muy discretas, a pesar de nuestra contienda.”

Daiki no habría llamado ‘discreto’ destripar las respectivas vidas sexuales, pero no comentó.

Por lo demás, se consideraba afortunado por el hecho que, por un poco de tiempo, habrían estado del lado vencedor de la contienda.


End file.
